The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY
by NativeMoon
Summary: All Snape wanted was to put certain matters to rest. The Headmaster convinced him they were. But even the best laid plans can go awry – especially when they concern a young woman who is Voldemort's Daughter. The orig story to The Girl With The Haunted Eyes – EPILOGUE. Alternate Universe: SS/OC, CD/OC, HP/OC. Dark Drama/Angst/Romance.
1. Flesh, Blood & Bone

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers and I thank her for allowing fans to stretch our imaginations and creativity.**

 _ **Summary: All Snape wanted was to put certain matters to rest. The Headmaster convinced him that were. But even the best laid plans can go awry – especially when they concern a young woman who is Voldemort's Daughter. The orig story to**_ **The Girl With The Haunted Eyes – EPILOGUE.**

 _ **Alternate Universe: SS/OC, CD/OC, HP/OC**_

 **Dark Drama/Angst/Romance. This story is rated R/M. Language, Situations…etc.**

 **The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY**

 **by NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 001: Flesh, Blood & Bone**

 _May 1981_

21 year-old Severus Snape walked quickly to the Headmaster's office at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He could only guess that his summons had something to with the recent escalation in Death Eater activity. It was no exaggeration to say that he was grateful to be well and truly out of it thanks to Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster thought by many to be the Greatest Wizard of the Age.

But Snape was no fool.

Despite the fact that he had Dumbledore's assurance that he would never know the confines of Azkaban prison, there were enough people who definitely could take exception to that from both sides. However, Snape was in the best possible position he could be in as the school's newest Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, all things considering.

He called out the password to Dumbledore's office and stepped onto the moving spiral stairs which propelled him upwards. As he neared the door to the Headmaster's office, raised voices came from inside.

The school's caretaker, Mr. Filch, was waiting outside the door and looked the younger man up and down. The expression on his face left no doubt that trouble was brewing. He clearly wanted to make a comment, but was holding back. Snape was now a Master of the school, not a toerag student. As such, Filch had to watch his step. But the Potions Master had no doubts that he was going to be the subject of idle gossip on the Hogwarts rumour mill after this.

Snape hesitated, but as there was little of the conversation that could be made out he saw no point in lingering. Two quick raps and he opened the door and stepped through.

He immediately regretted it.

' _I'll not see everything I've worked for ruined by this mess!'_ bellowed Hadrian Barrett as Snape closed the door behind him.

'With all due respect, Mr. Barrett,' Dumbledore sighed, not caring to endure any more of this foolishness than was necessary, 'She is of age and the situation is for her to resolve as she sees fit – and regardless of how you or anyone else feels about it.'

' **This is all your fault!'** Barrett roared as he spied the young Potions Master.

The older man launched himself at Snape who immediately hexed him into submission without thinking twice about it.

'You called, Headmaster?' he said evenly.

He didn't like Barrett any more than Barrett liked him and it was not in his nature to pretend otherwise.

'That will be enough, Severus,' Dumbledore said, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

Snape released the spells he was still parrying and Barrett collapsed into a heap.

'Headmaster; with all due respect, what does Barrett's domestic affairs have to do with me?'

' _You filthy bastard!'_ Barrett roared.

Snape hexed him again before he could get himself off the floor.

' **Severus!'**

Snape sniffed and then pocketed his wand before taking a seat facing Dumbledore. As always his countenance was inscrutable.

The Barretts were secretly amongst Voldemort's most ardent supporters. They ranked high in the Dark Arts echelon alongside the Malfoys, Blacks, Lestranges, and a number of other prominent and supposedly "pure-blooded", wizarding families. Hadrian was desperate to ingratiate himself with Lord Voldemort and make it into the sanctum that was the Inner Circle. He had the nerve to be pernickety about whom he and his family dealt with and had no time for anyone outside of landed gentry like Lucius Malfoy. Sadly for him Malfoy had no time for pretentious scandal-prone "new money".

For the aspiring Death Eater to have the bold-faced cheek to seek Snape out at Hogwarts, thus involving the leader of the Resistance against his Master, something most serious was amiss. That something had nothing to do with redemption, regret, or crossing over to the side of the light – of that the Potions Master was most certain.

 _And that something supposedly involved him – but wasn't directly connected to the Dark Lord. If it did this "meeting" most certainly wouldn't be happening. So it couldn't be that important in the scheme of things because Voldemort never concerned himself with the trivial machinations of his servants and followers._

 _But it was important enough for Barrett to making a show of himself to the Dark Lord's enemy._

Snape mulled it over momentarily, but was still at a loss as to what Barrett was up to.

He would just have to play it by ear.

'Severus, you are on familiar terms with Mr. Barrett's family?' the Headmaster asked sombrely.

'They are not strangers to me,' came the answer as the young Potions Master found his voice again.

'You see he doesn't even deny it! He…!'

' _ **That will be enough, Barrett!'**_ Dumbledore snapped.

Snape's back was up ‒ way up.

If Dumbledore was unsettled then there was clearly something to be concerned about. Dumbledore was a lot of things, but he was no one's fool. And he knew far more about the pressures Snape had been under in active service as one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters than was comfortable.

The man wasn't known as _The Greatest Wizard of the Age_ for nothing.

'You are an acquaintance of Melinda Barrett?' Dumbledore asked evenly, returning his attention to his new Potions Master.

'One of many from what I've heard these past few years,' Snape answered blithely.

One of his biggest regrets about his active service as a Death Eater before turning spy for Dumbledore at great personal risk was the not-so-small matter of Hadrian's sister Melinda, who wasn't as nearly discerning and careful as she needed to be.

Barrett was on the verge of losing it again and Dumbledore put up a hand to silence him.

'It would seem that Miss Barrett is with child, Severus.'

'And why should that concern me?'

'Apparently she is having a difficult pregnancy thanks to – shall we say – _intercessions to end it by her own hand_ ,' Dumbledore replied stiffly. 'Mr. Barrett seems to think throwing his weight around and wand duels are the solutions to problems which don't concern him.'

Outwardly Snape did not react, but inside he was raging.

Melinda Barrett had been the most ambitious of a certain type of girl attracted to the power and often seductive nature of Darkness he'd ever met barring Narcissa Black and her sister Bellatrix.

Apparently he was quite a challenge to someone like her. The more she heard about _"Snivellus"_ Snape with his cold persona and prodigious talents with the Dark Arts as well as Potions, the more irresistible he had apparently become to her.

It defied the imagination.

Snape was so fiercely unattainable that the more Miss Barrett's feeble attempts to capture his interest failed, the more convinced she had been that she had to have him. In desperation she had turned to Theodore Nott Sr. – who happened to be one of the highest ranking of Voldemort's privileged Inner Circle.

Eager to have a taste of her considerable charms, Nott agreed – and had her work very hard for the favour he was to bestow. He also passed her on to his closest friends (of which Snape was not one), and had sometimes shared in their mutual enjoyment of her alleged skills. If the gossip was true, she didn't disappoint.

All before attempting to deliver the prize that was Severus Snape upon his elevation into the Inner Circle and posting to Hogwarts supposedly to spy on Dumbledore.

The Potions Master had been well-known to eschew intimacy of any kind within the Death Eater ranks and hangers-on. It was another peculiarity of his that did not entirely put him in good stead with some of his comperes prone to debauchery, especially Nott. Snape steadfastly refused to be a conduit to others in the Circle – and especially to Lord Voldemort.

The confrontation he'd had with Melinda Barrett in the presence of Nott and his gang had served as a warning to not try it on with him – ever.

"Don't dip your pen in the company ink" was the order of the day as far as the Potions Master was concerned. Voldemort never missed a trick where his servants were concerned and Snape's attitude towards not shagging his way through Aspirants had actually worked to his favour.

'When is she due?' he hissed through barely parted lips.

'September!'

' _Interesting…'_

' **What do you intend to do about it, Snape!'**

'Nothing,' Snape replied coldly. 'I have not seen her since the beginning of last November; not December when she would have conceived.'

'Is there anything else, Mr. Barrett,' Dumbledore asked politely. ' _I do believe you have other visits to make concerning this affair, do you not?'_

'" _Is there anything else?"_ ' Barrett snarled mockingly. 'Right – if that's how you want to play it…'

'Rather than cast aspersions far and wide which won't do you any favours, you would be better off waiting until the child is born and having a paternity test done,' Snape hissed. 'But far be it from me to tell you how to handle matters which actually have nothing to do with you – or me.'

Barrett stood up fast and stormed from the room, slamming the door hard behind him.

Dumbledore sighed.

'I did warn you, Headmaster,' Snape said quietly, his countenance not betraying the sickness he felt inside. 'The others have far too much power and influence for him to try and force their hand as he has done with me. But for Barrett to come to come _here_ – and involve _you_ of all people to try and force my hand…!'

'Yes, you most certainly did. I must say – all things considered you were quite restrained.'

'I really do not see the humour in this situation!'

'Because there is none, Severus.'

'God help me if anyone else outside of those present knows about that night! Or if the Dark Lord finds out about _this_! The Barretts never could ever keep their mouths shut!'

'We will cross that bridge if we need to. But I do not believe we will.'

' _ **It was one of the worst nights of my life! I hated it – every second it!'**_

'I have no doubt of that Severus. You have paid many a high price for your servitude to Tom…'

'" _Tom"…_ even Lucius doesn't dare refer to the Dark Lord by his Muggle name…'

'A wise decision, all things considered.'

Snape snorted and then stood up.

'All you can do is get on with your new life and duties here as Tom demanded,' Dumbledore said quietly. 'Hadrian Barrett is the least of your worries.'

 **xxxOOOxxx**

Snape did get on with his new life, such as it was.

There was only the endless tedium of dunderheaded students who definitely had neither the appreciation nor the skills required for the exact art and subtle science that was Potions-making. It was still tricky given how many of the older students had been underclassmen and remembered him from his time in the Senior School. The Potions Master was not a social animal and fraternising with the rest of the staff was not high on his agenda. It was just as well, as associating with him outside of the required dictates of having the same employer was not high on anyone else's.

Lucius Malfoy and his usual coterie Death Eater associates were keeping a decided distance and that suited Snape just fine. So far it seemed that Malfoy was unaware of the situation with Melinda. Ironic, since he had evidently partaken of the more salubrious of Melinda Barrett's proclivities more than any of the men she'd made herself available to bar Nott.

Malfoy was far more likely to have fathered her bastard child than Snape ever could have been. Hadrian Barrett was a lot of things but he wasn't completely without sense. To call out Lucius Malfoy would be to sign his own death warrant on top of destroying his hopes of taking The Mark.

It could have been the case with Snape as well to a degree, but the Headmaster had other ideas.

He always did for even the most difficult of situations.

" _And this certainly ranked up there"_ , Snape had thought to himself more than once since his newfound enemy had come calling.

But what Dumbledore's ideas were, he had no way of knowing.

As far as the Potions Master was concerned, all things being equal the child was better off dead than left to machinations of her brother and the scorpions nests that of the Barrett family and Lord Voldemort.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

As if Snape didn't have enough stress with being a double-agent two times over; word had come from Malfoy that the Dark Lord was getting increasingly impatient in the hunt to find James and Lily Potter and their baby son Harry. The Potters had been in hiding for some time along with several other families in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix Resistance organisation.

It was the Potions Master's fault that Lily was in this predicament.

He had concerns about her in particular, but they were for him – and the Headmaster.

And the Dark Lord before him.

The feelings Snape thought he had for Muggle-born Lily Evans Potter was the reason Dumbledore decided to make use of him. They had spoken of it only twice and true to his word the Headmaster hadn't brought it up again, no matter how justified he might have felt he was in doing so.

Snape had been lost in thought and very settled into the deepest release he'd known in some time when he was rudely interrupted by the Headmaster bellowing from the fireplace in his sitting room. Feeling like a schoolboy caught doing something he shouldn't despite it being perfectly natural, Snape groaned and clambered from his sticky sheets taking care to put on a nightshirt and bathrobe before going into the main room of his quarters.

'You called, Headmaster,' he enquired benignly at the floating image of Dumbledore's head in the Talking Fire.

'Word has just reached me; we must see to Melinda Barrett at once!'

'" _We?"_ Headmaster, it is the middle of the night. I can't see what…'

'It would seem that Hadrian finally had it out with his sister and was surprised to learn that he didn't know her as well as he thought. Apparently she's been Tom's favourite plaything for a few years. Though he has no use for love himself, I think you can agree that Tom wouldn't look upon being made such a fool of by a sexual conquest favourably. Hadrian is of course more concerned with saving his neck than his sister's and her unborn child. Lucius Malfoy and his friends are of a like mind. Their wives may turn a blind eye to their activities but Tom most certainly will not.'

Whatever lingering pleasure had remained from the night's activities quickly evaporated. Snape felt himself go limp and coldness wrapped itself around his insides as much as his now shrivelled-up manhood.

'Their aim is to eradicate any evidence of both Melinda Barrett and her most undesirable situation. It will just be another _"unfortunate accident_ " as far as anyone else is concerned.'

Snape stared unseeing at the fireplace as Dumbledore stepped from it, fully dressed.

There was no such thing as an "unfortunate accident" where certain Death Eaters were concerned. Melinda Barrett would wish she had never been born by the time they got through with her. She would beg for the mercy that only a quick death could bring.

Such benevolence would not be afforded her.

'Melinda Barrett is a threat to too many of the wrong people – people who have a lot to lose. Being the show-offs that they are, Malfoy and his cohorts opened their mouths around her about certain things that she was better off not knowing,' Dumbledore continued. 'This business sure to bring about troubles they could all do without and Tom will not be pleased with their carelessness. The fear about what the he will do to all of them if this gets out is causing unprecedented panic.'

'Why lay this disaster at my feet?' Snape hissed. 'It's nothing to do with me – which the Dark Lord can ascertain for himself through his expert use of Legilimency once he's done torturing me just because he can.'

'There is always a choice, Severus: the choice between what is right, and what is easy, as you know better than anyone.'

Snape took a deep breath and nodded.

There was only one thing that could be done. It wasn't the easiest thing he could do for himself, but it definitely was the right thing to do if it saved the life of the child.

He hated killing and the last thing he wanted was to potentially be responsible for more people dying.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

Melinda Barrett was a shadow of her former self.

The pregnancy was a difficult one and was taking a toll. If ever there was one who looked ripe for the grave it was her. And Snape still couldn't find it in himself to care for or about her even now.

' _What do you want?'_ she demanded churlishly.

'The same as I have always wanted from you – _nothing_ ,' came his typically blunt reply.

Snape looked around the expansive opulence that was Melinda's bedroom. Even at a time most difficult and strained with her family, she couldn't give up the indulgent lifestyle into which she'd been born and raised, not even to save her own neck let alone that of her unborn child. It wasn't something he could relate to, being one of the "lowest of the low" as she'd always referred to working class Death Eaters, which included him.

Melinda glared at Dumbledore with the deepest of loathing she could muster as he stood placidly near a window. Her nostrils twitched and an ugly flush crept across her face. Her once luxurious mane of black waving and curling hair was dry and unkempt. Her tawny skin no longer dewy and youthful. She might as well be 61 rather than the 19 year-old that she was.

 _Living hard and being a plaything of high-ranking Death Eaters had aged her._

 _Being Voldemort's momentary favourite had destroyed her._

Snape couldn't stand the sight of her.

The realisation about the forces at work hit him like a lightning bolt during a rather bad storm.

' _Deluded woman – you seriously thought that you could trap the Dark Lord with the oldest trick in the book didn't you?! The last thing he would ever want is a child! And your fool brother wanted to force me to marry you convinced it had to be mine because of your incessant lies and presumed deluded infantile obsession with me!'_

Melinda said nothing, but the throbbing veins at her temples gave her away.

'You have not answered him, child,' Dumbledore said gravely.

There was no twinkle in his eyes or compassion in his voice. No, not for her. He was fair when he wanted to be, but the unrepentant darkness in her soul deserved no compassion or understanding. Her unborn child was the only thing that would save her – for the time being.

 _Dumbledore had his reasons; reasons which he was keeping to himself._

'I'm not afraid of him or you old man! You're fools – the pair of you! When the Dark Lord hears of this…!'

Snape leaped across the bed and pulled Melinda up by the scruff of her dressing gown. Dumbledore supposed that he should stop him – but he wouldn't. He knew the man that was Severus Snape even better than Snape knew himself in some respects. There was a line his Potions Master would not cross – and he was entitled to be as angry as the Headmaster knew him to be.

' _You dare mention him to me! You dare_ _ **threaten**_ _me, is that it?!_ Half of the Inner Circle is combing the country looking for you no thanks to your dear brother! He shopped you to the highest bidder; conveniently Lucius Malfoy as it so happens! And Malfoy is no fool – he is stereotypically Slytherin thinking only of himself and all that he stood to lose. He sold you lock, stock and barrel to the Dark Lord without breaking a nauseous sweat or betraying himself or anyone in the Inner Circle in the process! Consider yourself fortunate that you have not begun to show! But you could not have carried on with this charade. _And you should get down on your knees to Merlin and give thanks for Bellatrix Lestrange being unaware of her competition._ '

Snape relished the look of horror on Melinda's face and would not spare her from his deepest loathing.

'Oh – taken you by surprise again have I?!' he continued. 'I warned you, little girl! I warned you but you would not take heed! I knew I was never going to be enough for you, oh no; not the likes of me with my low-born status and nearly empty bank vault! _Did I not warn you to stop these foolish games after you damn near ruined my life the first time? You seriously convinced yourself that you and you alone were making a difference in the Dark Lord's life and turning him to **Love**? FOOL!_ '

It was obvious that she had – and that the truth was more than she could bear as Snape spat the word "love" at her.

' _Did you really believe you were the first? Or that you would be the last?! Had you convinced yourself that he would never desire anyone as he had done you?! Did you honestly believe that you and you alone enjoyed the pleasures of his flesh and sharing his bed?!'_

Snape didn't look behind him, but he was all too aware that Dumbledore had moved closer.

' _Was I supposed to be jealous, was that it?! Being with the Dark Lord was supposed to make me want you?! You are an even bigger dunderhead than I am used to suffering if you thought that or believed that he could be played like the dupes that many of his followers happen to be! You were never meant to be more than just another notch on his headboard!_ _ **Siring a child with you was most definitely not on the cards!**_ _'_

'What we do now is for the sake of your unborn child,' Dumbledore said firmly as he moved forward and loomed over her. 'And there is no time to waste. There is a price on your head and the babe's. Remain here and at best you might actually deliver before you are discovered. All things considered I do believe your brother will up the stakes and betray you completely. When they find you – _and they will_ – it will be with him leading the way. It will be by his hand that your life is forfeit.'

' _No!'_ came a feeble croak. _'You lie! He… he wouldn't…'_

Snape's eyes narrowed into slits as he laughed a cold shrill laugh that would gave Voldemort a run for his money in eeriness. She was referring to the Dark Lord and the delusion he would suffer her presence; hers and the child's.

'If I were another type of man I wouldn't cross the street to piss on you even if you were on fire,' he hissed darkly. 'The Dark Lord doesn't appear to be overly fond of the idea of becoming a father or you as the mother of his child. And that puts you in a most precarious position, doesn't it? _You can thank Dumbledore for caring. I, for one, do not._ '

For the second time since they'd entered her boudoir, Melinda Barrett looked frightened. All her plans had been ruined. There was a very high price to be paid for her recklessness. And being the arrogant self-centred sort that she was, everyone else but her was to blame.

 _But Merlin, what she wouldn't give to undo this unholy mess!_

'Yes or No, Miss Barrett?' Snape demanded. 'Come with us and you and the child have a chance. Otherwise you can remain here – with no recollection of our little chat.'

Melinda opened her mouth voicelessly, giving her the grotesque appearance of a floundering fish out of water struggling to breathe.

'I will take that as a 'yes', shall I?'

Snape reached over and hoisted her up in his arms, wrinkling his nose at the sour scent of her.

'My things!' she shrieked. 'I'm not going anywhere without…'

' _Your life or your precious things, Miss Barrett,'_ Dumbledore snapped, clearly impatient with her. 'Things can always be replaced. Lives cannot. Your unborn child is your priority – your only priority!'

Dumbledore grabbed onto Snape's travelling cloak and with a loud _CRACK_ they Disapparated, leaving no sign of having ever been there.


	2. The Reckoning

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers and I thank her for allowing fans to stretch our imaginations and creativity.**

 **Summary: All Snape wanted was to put certain matters to rest. The Headmaster convinced him that were. But even the best laid plans can go awry – especially when they concern a young woman who is Voldemort's Daughter. The orig story to The Girl With The Haunted Eyes – EPILOGUE.**

 **Alternate Universe: SS/OC, CD/OC, HP/OC**

 **Dark Drama/Angst/Romance. This story is rated R/M. Language, Situations…etc.**

 **The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY**

 **by NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 002: The Reckoning**

 _June 1981_

Many who knew of Melinda Barrett truly believed she had to have met a grisly end and no thanks to the dark dealings of her family.

Dumbledore had locked her away in the farthest reaches of Hogwarts in a wing that hadn't been used since the earliest years of its founding. There was no chance of discovery or escape thanks to the security wards he put in place.

Miss Barrett was monitored closely by Madam Pomfrey, the school's Mediwitch and Professor McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration, Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall did not brook with insolence from anyone, least of all the likes of "that horrid woman" who was too oblivious as to just how bad her situation was. The Headmaster was kept appraised of Miss Barrett's condition and he in turn kept Snape informed, though his Potions Master paid it scant attention.

Snape had far more important things to be worried about, and it was his considered opinion that Dumbledore did also. The Headmaster's Order of the Phoenix was being picked off left, right, and centre – there was clearly a traitor in their midst. Who it was, was anybody's guess. That, combined with unaccounted-for disappearances of ordinary witches and wizards, added to the feeling that something big was coming.

It was every man for himself in the minefield that was surviving the treachery of Voldemort's ranks. There was no honour amongst thieves and the Death Eaters more than lived up to that old adage in the extreme. The Dark Lord's tirades were having deadlier consequences than usual. Many victims were hangers-on and servants, including members of the Barrett family.

Not wanting to draw more attention to himself, Hadrian had business that conveniently took him to out of the country to destinations unknown and kept him there.

Despite the ever-present shadow that was Melinda locked away like some common ghoul in an attic, Snape was relieved that his Death Eater mandate was to continue to remain at Hogwarts to keep a close eye on Dumbledore and those faithful to him. Under Dumbledore's direction, the young Potions Master filed reports that were mostly fiction with a few key facts for credibility.

It was just enough to keep Voldemort at bay in his quest to find the whereabouts of the Potters without sacrificing too many lives in the process – namely Snape's.

Dumbledore needed his most useful pawn to stay alive.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _September 1981_

The day of reckoning had come.

Pomfrey alerted Dumbledore late in the evening on Tuesday, September 8th that Melinda's waters had broken earlier in the day. It seemed that the birth was not going to be an easy one. Given the dangerous circumstances of their patient, they did not dare involve St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital which had a midwifery service and was better equipped to deal with these matters.

As they were only one week or so into the Fall term, Snape immersed himself with the concerns his role as professor and Slytherin's Head of House. He just wanted the Barrett affair over and done with so that everything at the school could be as normal as expected.

All anyone could do was let nature take its course.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

Dumbledore summoned Snape to Melinda Barrett's wing at just past two in the morning on September 9th. He found the Headmaster deep in conversation as faint wails of agony echoed down the corridor in front of them.

' _Ahh, here he is now,'_ the Headmaster said as his Potions Master approached. 'Jeremiah Fraser, this is Severus Snape our new Potions Master. I believe you know each other from your school days?'

'Yes – we have met,' Fraser said curtly as Snape gave only the faintest of nods in confirmation.

Neither man extended a hand in greeting and Dumbledore sighed inwardly. He had never been one to hold a grudge and it seemed to him that too many of the wrong people around him did.

'You are a Surgical Mediwizard, are you not?' Snape enquired blandly.

He might as well been commenting on paint drying so clearly disinterested was he.

'Still observant as ever,' Healer Fraser replied through clenched teeth.

'Well…now that we have journeyed down Memory Lane there should be no need of me, these healing and pain potions you requested aside…'

Dumbledore placed an aged hand on Snape's arm that implied he should stay.

'Severus… If you would…' the Headmaster said as he gestured down the dark corridor ahead of them.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He wasn't ignorant; he was well aware that Jeremiah Fraser was supposedly one of the best healers in the mediwizard service. He had a very promising career ahead of him for one so young and had already been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for several ground-breaking forays into Dark Arts Injury Reversal research; research that had first been undertaken by Snape as part of his N.E.W.T. exams in Potions and then post-graduate work.

It should have been Snape lauded by the wizarding community and spoken of in awe; not the plagiarist liar standing in front of him.

Still, _why wasn't the resident medical genius seeing to Melinda Barrett?_

' _Severus…please…'_ Dumbledore repeated, but with a slight undertone.

 _Was he… was he… pleading with him to go?_

Fraser looked anywhere but at the retreating back of the Potions Master as he walked away.

'Mmphm! So the rumours are true then,' he finally said out loud without realising it once Snape had disappeared into the room at the bottom end of the corridor.

What little light that remained in the Headmaster's eyes went out.

' **What did you say?'**

'Oh come now – surely you know that she was rumoured to be a collaborator just like the rest of her family. Nice of Hadrian Barrett disappear and leave her to it. Nothing good ever came of dealing with that sort. Snape always had ideas above than his station and like the rest of that family Melinda never could leave well enough alone. If ever a child was born that I truly felt sorry for it's that one! I don't understand you sometimes Albus – why you bother with such nefarious Slytherin trash!'

Dumbledore drew up into the imposing fullness of his height. Fraser was a friend, true, but even his friends weren't above getting the wrong end of the stick. Jeremiah was trustworthy and had proven it many times over, but he was not going to have one of the last remaining members of the Order filled with misinformation – particularly that which could cost Severus Snape his life should Lord Voldemort get wind of it.

'Severus was no less ambitious than yourself, Jeremiah. And unlike you, he had neither the inclination nor the opportunity to ingratiate himself with the right people at the Ministry; the sort that will quite happily look the other way especially where giving credit where it's due is concerned so long as their interests are met.'

' _I beg your pardon?'_

'You owe Severus Snape, Jeremiah. Only because of James Potter and Sirius Black taking his notebooks have you been able to make a name for yourself – and a handsome profit in the process…'

There was no point in lying to Dumbledore and Fraser went as white as a sheet. He couldn't help wonder why the Headmaster had never done anything about it especially as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Wizarding Britain's high court of law.

'You could stand to learn more from Severus. Unlike him you have always been so readable, Jem. And just so that we are absolutely clear – he is NOT the father of that child.'

'But some Death Eater is, of course. I don't understand why you're putting us all through this but who am I to question your judgement.'

'I trust you will honour the vow you've taken and will remain silent on the matter.'

'Matter? What "matter" would that be?'

Fraser was a lot of things, but foolish wasn't one of them. He was hardly going to break the Unbreakable Vow he'd sworn that would cost him his life if he went back on it. He had a job to do for Dumbledore and would get it done. One thing was certain – this wouldn't be the last time he would be imposed upon.

Dumbledore took a lot for granted, but as much as Fraser really wanted to be well shot of him, it would be nigh on impossible to not become involved in any of his schemes.

It was far too easy for Dumbledore to destroy his "old friend" if he were crossed.

Fraser said no more as Dumbledore escorted him back to his office where the Healer was handed over to Mr. Filch to be escorted off the premises.

 **OOO**

Melinda Barrett was contorted in pain screaming at Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to _'get it out!'_ when Snape walked into her room with the potions.

The young Potions Master looked around the room dispassionately. If there had ever been a place to not spend one's days locked away this was most certainly it.

He peered at the young woman who looked older than ever. Her face was even more lined and drawn and she'd been anchored to the bed by restraints. He was well aware that she'd still been threatening to take the child's life even should the "little shit" make it into their world – just as she was screaming now. There was a piercing screaming tirade of the rudest, most vulgar language coming from one so blue-blooded.

Madame Pomfrey lost her cool and gave Miss Barrett the mother of all slaps.

'YOU WILL HOLD YOUR TONGUE! YOU ARE ONLY MAKING THINGS FAR WORSE THAN THEY ARE!'

The Potions Master could see Dumbledore's prisoner fighting the contractions that signalling the start of the final prelude to the actual birth. She was doing more harm than good and didn't have it within her to care about her child.

'I WILL NOT SUFFER SO THAT BASTARD CAN LIVE!' Melinda screamed before spitting at Madame Pomfrey. 'YOU CAN'T MAKE ME…IT'S TOO LATE!'

' _WHAT DID YOU DO?!'_ Snape hissed.

Melinda tossed her head back and laughed.

'ANSWER HIM!' Professor McGonagall roared. 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT CHILD!'

Once again there was nothing but laughter.

But the laughter stopped with one wave of McGonagall's wand – Melinda could no longer be heard having lost her voice.

She didn't deserve mercy or forgiveness.

The Deputy Headmistress had helped deliver a fair few bairns in her Highlander Clan over the years but had never encountered a situation remotely like this. The Barrett woman only had herself to blame.

' _Nothing good ever comes from trying to trap a man,'_ Minerva thought to herself as Snape took his leave before he lost control and throttled Dumbledore's prisoner.

She had no idea what Dumbledore's plans were for the woman, but she was determined to do what she could for the child.

 **OOO**

Madam Pomfrey had come prepared for the possibility of a Caesarean. Fortunately it wasn't needed. The child was finally delivered just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She cleared its nose and mouth and then breathed into its mouth gently. A tender tap of the rear and soon the little girl was crying, although not very strongly.

'A girl,' Minerva whispered in awe as she beheld the bloody little thing in her hands.

She was so tiny and almost cool to the touch. There were red marks that criss-crossed her from head-to-toe and the Deputy Headmistress could only guess at what had been done to her. Dark Arts such as this weren't in her repertoire.

There were no words adequate enough for the horror and revulsion the two Hogwarts staff felt.

' _A little girl,'_ the Deputy Headmistress whispered again as she wrapped her in a diaper and baby blanket and looked at her after cleaning her up. _'Poor innocent mite…'_

A wave of Poppy's wand and the blood and secretions which had stained Melinda Barrett and the bed were cleansed. Another flick and there was no sign of the surgical procedure having been performed. A few more flicks and twist and she was cleaned up and dressed in a clean nightgown.

Minerva lifted the silencing spell and Melinda remained blessedly quiet.

Their work was done.

 **OOO**

Professor McGonagall walked out of the room and down the corridor carrying the cleaned and swaddled baby in her arms. Waiting for her were Dumbledore and Snape. They had already been filled in by Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva had been somewhat emotionally detached until she held the child in her arms. She'd never been blessed with children of her own, and her heartbreak over the curses that Melinda Barrett had inflicted on her unborn child was written all over her face.

'Severus came prepared with a restorative,' Pomfrey suggested as he handed Minerva a small bottle and a list of instructions. '…and the counter-curses.'

' _Wandless Magic. In utero_ _._ _I had no idea what she was capable of! None,'_ Snape commented bitterly. 'But the child should make a full recovery as long as you follow this to the letter.'

'The ability to execute exceptionally destructive curses, without the aid of a wand, on an unborn child. All rare and very powerful gifts,' Dumbledore observed as he noted the look of disapproval on the Deputy Headmistress's face. 'A shame they were wasted on one so morally reprehensible.'

The Potions Master bit back a comment.

It was best that he keep his own counsel given the circumstances.

But the Headmaster was no one to talk considering how often he abused his own not insignificant power and influence in the British Wizarding Community and especially at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore claimed to not want the office of Minister of Magic and yet he couldn't stop meddling when it suited him. His reach had expanded to the Continent as well, something that had more than a few backs up.

Still – the man had a point. It seemed that the Dark Lord certainly knew what he was doing when Melinda Barrett became his Chosen One.

'Our Brighid deserves the best possible start in life,' McGonagall clucked as she rocked the yawning baby.

' _Our Brighid?'_ Dumbledore queried, raising an eyebrow.

'A bonny name for a bonny girl,' Pomfrey cooed as she smoothed the baby's black curling hair with a finger.

'We've not discussed it but please Albus… Let her be raised by people who will genuinely love her as their own and treat her well,' said McGonagall. 'I do honestly believe that nurture matters a great deal more than nature… that would make such a huge difference for any child, and this wee mite is no exception. I know of a loving couple amongst my people who can provide a good home. They are unable to have children of their own and would more than welcome the blessing of taking Brighid in.'

'A Highlander family foster a Wizarding child?' Dumbledore said. '…a rather unusual placement.'

'It would definitely be far better than an orphanage,' Snape said firmly. 'No one even knows she exists so it's not like the usual ministerial attitudes and protocols warrant consideration. She'll be far safer with Highlanders than she ever would with a Wizarding family or Merlin forbid, _Muggles_.'

The Highlanders were a race of Scottish Magical People well outside the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic. The enmity between the Highlanders and Wizardkind had lasted hundreds of years with periodic wars, consistent with Muggle Scotland's conflicts with English settler colonialism at the same periods. The Ministry had never managed to reach a Peace Agreement with the Highlanders, but a Cease Fire in hostilities had held for just over a century.

'Is that a fact, Severus?'

'The Deputy Headmistress is Laird of the Clan McLeod. If she, her Council, and the couple concerned don't mind the arrangement then I don't see why anyone else should.'

'So you do care after all it seems'

'I am simply making an observation since you've involved me in this mess. Is there anything else or is the matter resolved.'

'I have no further need of you. I'll take care of things from here.'

'Good. Now if you will excuse me, it's been a long and rather trying day and night and the school day is about to start.'

'I'll leave Brighid with my personal House Elf,' McGonagall said before taking her leave. 'She'll be alright with my Tillie and we can discuss things further after dinner tonight Albus.'

 **OOO**

Dumbledore rarely took breakfast in the Great Hall so his presence was not missed.

After the others had left for the first meal of the day, Dumbledore headed to the secluded locked tower where Hogwarts's Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admittance was kept. Both were magical artifacts that recorded the names of the magical children who will be offered a place at the school, usually around their 11th birthday. The Book itself was so powerful that it could refuse to allow the Quill to write in it if it wasn't sufficiently convinced of a child's magical abilities – thus no Squib had ever managed to gain admittance to the hallowed halls of the most prestigious magical institutions in the world.

The system had been put in place by the school's four Founders and considered infallible as well as tamper-proof. The Ministry didn't even have something in place to keep track of magical births.

The Headmaster opened the Book and noted the name of the only child born September 9, 1981 in the Entry Class for 1992: _"Brighid MacKenzie"_.

' _How very interesting,'_ he muttered to himself.

The MacKenzies are Highlander Clan, part of the extended Clan MacLeod on the Isle of Skye in the Inner Hebrides of which Minerva McGonagall was Laird. There had only been a handful of Highlanders who'd had their names down in the 3,000-plus year history of the school.

Professor McGonagall had been the last one 35 years ago.

This was a most curious development, very curious indeed considering nothing had been decided by him.

Though Dumbledore should have taken that an omen to not do what he was about to – he ignored it.

He poured a few drops of an acidic liquid over the child's name and uttered a complex incantation that would have had his Deputy Headmistress shaking in her boots.

The Greatest Wizard of the Age smiled to himself as the name of the only child born on September 9, 1981 for 1992's Entry Class vanished.

It was as though it was never there.

 **OOO**

'How is the child?' Dumbledore inquired as he took the cup of tea McGonagall offered him.

'Brighid seems OK enough. I suppose I have to give credit where it is due – it's down to your new Potions Master that she hasn't succumbed to…what was done to her. His breadth of knowledge about … _these things_ … is quite _interesting._ He's certainly living up to his reputation.'

' _ **My**_ new Potions Master?'

'I didn't hire Severus Snape and he certainly wouldn't have been my first choice if I'd had a say in the matter. But as always I must cede to your authority.'

'No one was more imminently qualified and suitable for the position than he.'

'As I said; I cede to your authority. So – I assume that establishing paternity is out of the question.'

'There is no one alive willing to own a relationship with Melinda Barrett and all things considered the child is better off for it.'

'I suppose you're right there,' Minerva sighed.

" _Cagey old codger,"_ she thought to herself. _"You know damn well who the father is!'_

As Dumbledore had expected, Minerva made no comment about the child's name being down. She only checked the book once a year when it was time to send the Hogwarts letters out for the incoming class.

'It was you who remarked that Nurture is more important than Nature and that this child deserves the best possible start in life,' he said. 'Let sleeping dogs lie, as the old saying goes. We have our hands full enough as it is with School and Order business.'

 **XxxOOOxxX**

'I suppose you are wondering why I called this meeting,' Dumbledore said later the following week as he looked at Professor McGonagall seated across from him at his desk. 'I need more time to sort out a suitable placement for the Barrett child. It's going to take rather longer than I'd hoped – but for the time being I do think that being fostered by your people is a reasonable compromise.'

'" _For the time being"? What on earth?'_ cried Minerva. _'A temporary arrangement makes no sense! She's settling very well and everyone is so happy!'_

'The child's name isn't down as a future Hogwarts student. As there is nothing magical about her it is best that she be placed in the care of a Muggle family in the long-term and left to get on with what will be an ordinary non-magical life. There would be nothing but heartbreak for her to be surrounded by magical people and marginalised because she herself wasn't.'

'The magical lineage just on her mother's side alone…!' Minerva gasped incredulously. 'Brighid will surely be a powerful Witch in her own right and have a place here!'

' _ **She will not, Minerva!'**_ Dumbledore snapped as he glared over the top of his half-moon glasses. 'As you know Hogwarts is a selective school! You are either born a wizard or witch or you are not! You name is either down at birth or it is not! _That child is a Squib!_ '

That look was always an indicator that the conversation was on the verge of being shut down.

' _By all means check the Book for yourself if my word isn't good enough,'_ he continued, pushing the keys to the tower across his desk. 'Have your relations look after her until a more suitable placement can be found but do warn them that it's best they not get attached. This will not be a permanent arrangement and I will be seeing to it myself.'

The Deputy Headmistress wasn't in a position to defy the man considered to be The Greatest Wizard of the Age personally or professionally. It was enough that she'd challenged him.

Dumbledore had a way of making sure that people who challenged him too much lived to regret it.

'That won't be necessary; your word is enough,' she answered carefully. 'What about her ladyship the child's mother?'

'Melinda Barrett is no longer our concern. Her problem was solved for her. She wanted her freedom and now she has it.'

'So she is gone from the school?'

'She was gone the morning of the 11th,' said Dumbledore. 'You wanted normality and now you have it… such as it is in these perilous times.'

'Well… good riddance to bad rubbish. It's enough just trying keep the Potters and everyone else in the Order safe.'

Minerva made no further comment other than saying good night before heading for her quarters.

Her thoughts returned to Brighid.

If nothing else her people could prove Dumbledore wrong, she tried to convince herself as she readied for bed. Unlike Wizardingkind, Highlanders made no harsh judgements about non-magical Beings. They had co-existed with so-called "Muggles" for thousands of years in their lands and would continue to do so.

OK so it hadn't been done before, but raising a non-magical child really shouldn't be a problem.

Brighid MacKenzie, as Melinda Barrett's daughter was now known, was cherished by her parents and their families.

Professor McGonagall was determined that the MacKenzies and extended Clan MacLeod would do their best to make Dumbledore see that it was in the child's best interest to remain with them when the time came.

But a thought did come to her just as she was drifting off to sleep: _what did Dumbledore really want from all this? There had to be more to this, surely?'_


	3. Doors Closing & Opening

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers and I thank her for allowing fans to stretch our imaginations and creativity.**

 **Summary: All Snape wanted was to put certain matters to rest. The Headmaster convinced him they were. But even the best laid plans can go awry – especially when they concern a young woman who is Voldemort's Daughter. The orig story to The Girl With The Haunted Eyes – EPILOGUE.**

 **Alternate Universe: SS/OC, CD/OC, HP/OC**

 **Dark Drama/Angst/Romance. This story is rated R/M. Language, Situations…etc.**

 **The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY**

 **by NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 003: Doors Closing & Opening**

 _August 1985_

'Sae things ur well-and-truly settled down wi' those warrin' Sassenach Wizards ur they?' queried Eileen MacLeod, Professor McGonagall's sister-in-law and one of her trusted Councilwomen as they passed by a spirited tug-o-war match while taking a stroll around their annual summer Highland games and festival.

'As "normal" as can be noo 'at th' trials ur finally ower,' Minerva sighed. 'It's bin thee years since th' war officially ended an' there's bin nary a peep ay Yoo-Know-Who.'

'Ain His Lordship still has nae said a wuid aboot…?'

'I'd loch tae hink he's forgotten aw abit it but…'.

But before Minerva could finish a little girl ran over as fast her plump little legs could carry her.

' _Min! Min! Look whit Mam did!'_ the almost four year-old named Brighid MacKenzie cried as she threw herself into her favourite Auntie's outstretched arms.

'There's mah big lassie!' Minerva chortled, giving her favourite cousin a big hug. 'My, aren't ye bonnie all set for yer first cèilidh Ah see! And you smell verra nice as well!'

Their first cèilidh was an important rite of passage for all Highlander children and Brighid was no exception. It made no difference to the Highlanders that she was adopted – and not White like they were. She was wanted and adored and couldn't have had two prouder parents than Angelica and Dougal MacKenzie.

Brighid's parents had gone all out on a traditional Clan MacKenzie dark blue-based modern tartan kilt with thick green bands with white and red stripes, matching socks, a dark blue velvet waistcoat trimmed in gold, and white button-down shirt with puffed sleeves, and black Highland dancing shoes known as Ghillies. Their daughter's tawny skin was dewy and glowed thanks to her mother's home-made lavender infused Scottish oatmeal soap and lotion. Her long thick black curls were piled on her head in an elaborate up-do and she had just a hint of rose-tinted lip balm to bring out the natural rosiness of her lips.

'She couldnae wait to see ye 'specially,' Brighid's mother Angelica said with a grin as her daughter began to twirl around and around. 'Ah hud a devil ay a time tryin tae gie her tae bed lest nicht – she'dve pit them guid clothes on and slept in 'em, th' wee heathen!'

'I dae believe we hae th' makings ay a champion!' Eileen said with a smile as she stopped the little girl long enough to thread some pale pink and white Apple Blossoms into her dark curls. 'Thaur – yoo'll definitely be Top Three in yer age crew for sure ance yoo're ay competin' age – an excellent representatife fur uir kin!'

As far as the extended Clans MacLeod and MacKenzie of the Isle of Skye in the Inner Hebrides were concerned, Brighid was one of them through and through.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _ **Auntie Minerva! Auntie Minverva! Come quick! Yer headmaster's at Dougal's an' he's tryin' tae tak' uir Brighid!' Eileen's eldest son Hamish screamed from outside her sitting room window several days later.**_

Professor McGonagall was out of her seat and front door before the last few words left her nephew's mouth.

She held out her arm and he latched onto a piece of her sleeve with seconds to spare before she Disapparated with a faint _Crack_.

 **OOO**

' _Maaaaam! Daaaaaa! Naaaaeeee!'_ Brighid screamed as she twisted her torso around and stretched out her fat little arms and hands to her parents _. 'I DINNAE WANNAE GAN MAM! DINNAE MAKE ME! MAAAAAAM! MAAAAAAM!'_

' _ **Albus, please!'**_ Minerva begged, her eyes filled with tears. _**'Brighid is loved and cared for… she's happy here …**_ _ **SHE'S ONE OF US**_ _ **!'**_

'I should not have to remind you of certain matters,' Dumbledore said darkly. 'You understood that this arrangement was only ever temporary!'

'It disnae make onie sense, auld cheil!' Dougal roared. 'Our Brighid has a good life here with us and yeh ken it through-and-through! There's nae reason fur her tae gan; nane at'all!'

Several of his relations had to step forward to hold him back when he reached for his dirk.

Like their Muggle Highlander counterparts, their dirks functioned as long thrusting daggers. But for Highlanders like Professor McGonagall's kin, their dirks were also high-powered magical weapons as many Wizards and Witches had found to their detriment over the centuries. Not they were needed, mind.

Even Dark Wizards like Lord Voldemort knew well enough to keep well out of their way.

The Highlanders were convinced that the orphan girl they've accepted into the Clan has to be a magical child – the signs were there and strong within a few weeks of her birth. Feelings were so strong on the matter it wouldn't take much some to lose their heads over it. But to a man all knew they could not risk more conflict with the Ministry of Magic. Wars with Sassenachs both magical and ordinary had cost Highlanders far too much over the centuries. They were still strengthening their cultural practices to ensure they would never be lost and rebuilding what was left their communities.

' _Maaaaam! Daaaaaa!'_

The little girl whacked the old wizard in the face, and his half-moon glasses shattered into tiny pieces.

Caught off guard from the searing pain of her fire-like flesh connecting with his, Dumbledore threw her to the ground and grabbed his face.

' _Ye see tha!'_ Hamish whispered to his mother _. 'He's a stinkin liar!'_

Angelica scooped her up and held her close and Dougal placed his arms around them both before breaking down sobbing.

' _ **Tha's nae ordinary bairn and yeh ken it auld cheil!'**_ Eileen roared. 'Yoo're up to sommat and aab'dy here unnerstauns whit ye really ur! **Yoo're th' devil incarnate ye ur!''**

'Och mah puir lassie... mah angel,' Angelica said tearfully as Dumbledore tried to repair the damage to his glasses and face and failed. 'Yer mam an' da dinnae want tae gie ye up but we hae nae choice! Please forgife us fur bein' sae weak!'

The only child she would ever have clung to her, bawling her eyes out.

'AAM GONNAE SAY THES JIST TH' ANCE, MINERVA, AN' 'EN IT'S UP TAE YE,' Eileen bellowed as the Laird's Council of Wisewomen stood behind her. 'THES SASSENACH BASTARD IS AAB'TIN HE CLAIMS TAE FIGHT AGAINST AN' YE KEN IT IN YER HIGHLANDER'S SOOL! YE CANNAE HELP WHO YE UR AN' WHIT YE WAUR BORN AS ANY MORE THAN UIR BRIGHID – WE LOOVE YE, HONOOR YE AN' SUPPORT YE AS KINSWOMAN AN' LAIRD. BUT YOO'RE A FOOL IF YE IGNAIR TH' REALITY THAT THERE IS _**SOMMAT**_ GONNAE OAN HAUR – SOMMAT' HE'S NAE GONNAE COME CLEAN ABUT AN' UIR BRIGHID WILL BE TH' A BODY TAE PAY TH' HEAVIEST PRICE FUR IT, 'AT YE CAN BELIEVE!'

Ignoring the glasses he could not repair and his face that felt like it was on fire, Dumbledore wrenched Brighid from her mother's arms again and Disapparated, leaving Minerva to pick up the pieces.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Not wanting more trouble than he'd already had, Dumbledore knocked out the child who used to be Brighid MacKenzie with a heavy stunning spell and executed a powerful memory suppression hex that was not part of the Ministry-sanctioned Hogwarts curriculum.

By the time the little girl now named Julian Petersson recovered and woke up in her new home, the man who had taken several missteps towards his eventual downfall would be long gone.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Aleksander Petersson sighed as he looked down at the collection of official documents that had been dropped off with the child. For all intents and purposes, he and his wife Silje had adopted the girl from Norway, the country of their birth, when she was not yet one. The story was that she was the product of an affair gone wrong and had been left with an orphanage outside Tromso. They still didn't quite understand how it would work, but the strange old wizard had assured them that all who knew of the Peterssons and their three natural-born sons would struggle to recall the time when the tot was not a part of the family.

Mr Petersson is a high-ranking civil servant with the British Government's Cabinet Office. Technically, his group falls under the Joint Intelligence Committee – but their existence is shrouded in secrecy. Petersson was hand-picked to head a small team that acted as a liaison between the reigning Monarch, Her Majesty's government, and the equivalent Wizengamot of the Wizarding World and its Minister of Magic. He and his team are politically independent and mostly work from home. The rest liaise with him individually and without knowing who any of the other team members are.

The Petersson family were enjoying a picnic in Hyde Park when they first encountered Dumbledore. Alek thought nothing of it until he encountered the old wizard again during the course of sitting in on a security update with the Prime Minister about a "rogue" wizard who styled himself _"Lord Voldemort"_.

Slowly but surely Dumbledore ingratiated his way into Aleksander Petersson's good graces as his work brought them in contact. Their "friendship" led to the inevitable temptations of just a small favour here and there to help Petersson out with problems of his own making, namely financial.

The old man offered and though alarm bells should have been ringing for the Muggle civil servant, they didn't.

Thanks to Dumbledore, the Peterssons were finally able to afford a house outside of London and found their dream home in the Devon countryside near the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

' _It's almost as if it were placed here especially for us,' Silje said just over a year before on a balmy Sunday afternoon over tea._

' _A beautiful home for raising a large family,' Dumbledore said with a slight smile._

' _If only,' Silje sighed. 'Nevermind. We have three wonderful children and should be grateful…'_

' _All sons – if I recall correctly,'_

' _Yes;' Alek answered. 'They are back home visiting relatives for the first few weeks of the summer holidays.'_

' _It would have been lovely to at least had one girl, but it wasn't meant to be. More children are out of the question now,' his wife added._

' _Naturally, you mean… have you considered adoption?'_

' _We have… but haven't really looked into it much just yet…'_

' _I know of a situation which might interest you,' said Dumbledore._

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _October 1988_

' _I know of a situation which might interest you,'_ Dumbledore said to Arthur Weasley as they strolled through Green Park while the younger flame-haired wizard was "pounding the Muggle pavement" for his job at the Ministry. _'A chance to observe Muggles up close – and without having to hide who and what you really are.'_

' **REALLY?!'** Mr Weasley gasped in astonishment. 'But the Ministry …'

'It's a special project that comes with the kind of dispensations only someone as intellectually curious and morally responsible and respectful as your good self can appreciate. An exception is being made for you and Molly and the children. Of course I must Bind all of you, the Muggles included, from otherwise speaking of the situation outside the narrow parameters which I will explain in detail; but let me assure you that it's a great opportunity that requires a particular delicacy – one which I think you would prove to be very adept at.'

'A special job for me – that also involves Molly and the children?' That's… incredible. What is it, exactly?'

'We just need a friendly eye to be kept on a Muggle family without them feeling that they are being spied on, such as it is.'

'And it's not just an ordinary family, now is it Albus?'

'The husband is a Civil Servant, albeit a high-ranking one…the liaison between the Muggle government, Royal Family, and the Ministry of Magic. And they live on the other side of that Muggle village of yours.'

' _Merlin's Beard!'_

'He's as interested about us on a mundane level as you are about Muggles. I know that there are aspects of the job that frustrate him, like being kept at a distance. He's the father of three sons and a daughter and has expressed an interest in getting to know one of our families. I've known him for a number of years and think you'd get along splendidly. It would be a great learning opportunity for you both.'

'I can scarcely believe the Ministry is finally letting go of some of its ridiculous prejudices and notions about interacting with select trustworthy Muggles… Just goes to show that Binding isn't a bad thing at all if it's applied reasonably.'

'Exactly! And I can think of no one better qualified than yourself given your current role as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.'

Mr Weasley's face dropped at the mention of his job.

His children thought that his was the most boring and disrespected job at the Ministry of Magic – and they weren't wrong. He was responsible for regulating the use of magic on Muggle objects and tried to keep items that had been bewitched away from non-magical beings. To this end, members of his department often participated in raids to keep Dark magic items out of circulation.

His department was just him and his assistant Perkins. They were shoved into a space smaller than the average broom closet and neither of them well paid. Had Arthur not had such a renowned affection for Muggles and their way of life and belief that they were equal to Wizards and Witches, he probably would have been a Minister and his life and those of his family very different.

But Arthur Weasley was not a political animal by Wizarding standards.

He was kind, generous, and too unwilling to play the games that would increase his fortunes. His wife Molly was more than proud of him for being who he was and for not being willing to compromise his ethics. He took overtime and opportunities for extra work with other departments when he could get it; and they did the best they could with what they had and learned to not want other things most wizards and witches they knew took for granted.

'There is remuneration of course – completely separate from your existing role. Should you accept, a monthly deposit will be made to your Gringott's account.'

'… _and all we have to do is just be friends with these people and keep a friendly eye on them – such as it is?'_ Mr Weasley gasped after being told the amount.

He still wasn't going to be a rich man or anything near it, but it did mean that there would be nicer food on the table and fewer second-hand things and hand-me-downs for the children. They wouldn't be able to afford a new residence, but he and Molly could finally fix their thoroughly magical house (whose base was an old stone pigpen) up a bit.

'Yes… and I only need to hear from you IF you notice or hear of anything out of the ordinary. You alert me – and I will take care of liaising with certain members of the Wizengamot if necessary with no inconvenience to you. One thing – under no circumstances are they to have access to Wizarding establishments, especially Diagon Alley. So… just give it some thought and of course talk it over with your dear wife.'

'With seven children and a wife who deserves far better than what she settled for by lowering herself to be with the likes of me I'd be a fool to turn it down.'

'Excellent… I'll sort out the particulars. In the meantime, here's a little something… I believe Muggles refer to it as a "signing bonus".

Dumbledore turned away to retreat to a thicket of bushes where he could be assured of Disapparating without being seen.

Mr Weasley opened the small non-descript money bag and gasped when he saw the mixture of Muggle and Wizarding currency. It was as if all his Christmases had come at once.

He took the rest of the day off to do some shopping for his notoriously impoverished family.


	4. Julian

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers and I thank her for allowing fans to stretch our imaginations and creativity.**

 **Summary: All Snape wanted was to put certain matters to rest. The Headmaster convinced him they were. But even the best laid plans can go awry – especially when they concern a young woman who is Voldemort's Daughter. The orig story to The Girl With The Haunted Eyes – EPILOGUE.**

 **Alternate Universe: SS/OC, CD/OC, HP/OC**

 **Dark Drama/Angst/Romance. This story is rated R/M. Language, Situations…etc.**

 **The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY**

 **by NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 004: Julian**

 _August 1992_

'Jools, HEY JOOLS!'

' _Go away,'_ Julian Petersson groaned.

'Come on! Get up you lazy git!' Ron Weasley shouted in her ear. 'JOOLS GET UP!'

'Mrs P said to wake her up, not cause her to go bloomin' deaf!' her best friend Ginny sniffed exasperatedly.

Ginny was Ron's younger sister and tempted to tell him off for being so hypocritical. He was as lazy as could be about anything to do with work around the house.

'What time is it anyway?' Julian yawned while pulling her summer blanket even tighter around her.

'Almost lunchtime. We all slept straight through breakfast,' Ginny answered, moving Julian's feet over and sitting on the bed. 'Your Dad is firing up the grill for a barbecue.'

'Man – last night was wicked. Your brothers are still flat out,' Ron said, rummaging through their friend's bedside table for some of the Jelly Babies they knew she kept for late-night reading. He found his treasure and immediately popped in more than his mouth could reasonable chew at one time.

'How can you eat those things and we haven't even had real food yet?' Julian scowled through another yawn.

'Ever heard of asking, Ronald? Honestly!'

'Jools doesn't mind, do you Jools?'

'Not like I really have much of a choice now, do I?'

'You can have 'em all back if you want,' Ron said, sticking his tongue out and showing off the nasty mess that used to be Julian's favourite candy.

'Ugh – go away; I need a shower…' Julian said kicking him off the bed and jumping up.

'Man, I am starvin' like Marvin,' Ron moaned.

Ginny and Julian looked at each other and then looked at him. Sounds reached them from downstairs where Julian's brothers had their rooms. There was a loud BANG followed by uproarious laughter.

'Looks like Gred and Feorge are up,' Ginny moaned. 'Mum'll have their heads on broomsticks if they do any damage…'

'Don't worry about it; Dad thinks the twins are hysterical,' Julian said rummaging in her closet for a pair of old jeans and her favourite Joy Division t-shirt. 'I think he even bought some of those Filibuster Fireworks things from them… perish the thought!'

Just then there was a sonic BOOM and the distinctive sound of glass shattering from outside.

'Oh no, your Dad found the Doxy cherry bombs!' Ginny shrieked, trying to look as suitably horrified as possible.

The whole house went dead calm as the children waited for Mr. Petersson to surely lose his temper.

' _Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!'_ came a chortle from beneath Julian's window. _'I'll get Arthur to fix the windows when he gets back!'_

'Oh for god's sake? What is he like?' Julian giggled. 'Just be grateful there's no magic in him – can you imagine?!'

'Mum would have gone absolutely spare,' Ginny said shooing Ron out the room so the two girls could get ready in peace.

'That's because she has sense.'

'Soooo Jools – what do you reckon about last night?' Ginny called out as her friend stepped into the shower of her en-suite bathroom.

'It was a good party – a really good party!'

' _ **I've got a secret!'**_

'One that you have been aching to tell me no doubt.'

' _Mmmmmm Hmmmmm!'_

'Well go on then – don't keep me in suspense…'

'I think someone's got a pash on you!'

'Do what? You're having a laugh!'

'Nope – I was just walking by, innocent as usual…'

'Yeah right!'

'Minding my own business when I heard some people talking…'

'You don't say'

'I do say…so there I was behind this bush minding my own business…' Ginny said bursting into laughter with Julian cracking up herself as she finished her shower.

'…and I hear some garbage being talked but then it got interesting… Your name got mentioned!'

'You are really winding me up!'

'I am not! George reckons you'll be quote fairly fit unquote in a few short years – or less!'

'Hah! Does he now…'

'He's noticed your boobs!'

' **Ginny!'**

'I'm just telling you what I heard is all,' Ginny replied sweetly, as Julian stepped from the shower.

'He better not let my mother hear him talking like that – she'd half kill him!'

'You mean she'd get Mum's leftovers. He made a comment about some girl at Hogwarts – I swear he's got more lives than a cat.'

'That's putting it mildly…'

'Erm…he noticed something else too,' Ginny said blushing, causing Julian to stop attacking her long dark curling hair with a large hairbrush.

'Such as…?'

Ginny shook her head and pointed downwards.

'HE TALKED ABOUT THAT TO ALL THE BOYS?!' Julian shrieked, clearly horrified.

'Erm, it was only Fred and Bill – I heard them talking before we all went to bed. George acts silly – but I think he really likes you Jools.'

'He's got a funny way of showing it – and how does he… know….about that?'

'The last time you stayed at ours – he was lying when he said he didn't see anything after barging in on you – what was it – three times? It was just an accident – he didn't do it on purpose – I don't think…well maybe the first time was an accident…'

' **Phhhffft!'**

'Oh come on Jools – it's not like you haven't seen any of the boys either!'

'Ginny, these are your brothers we are talking about here, OK? Besides – are we even supposed to care about… **all that** …at our age?!'

'I know – nothing to write home about from what Prunella Gobshanks said about Fred!'

'The one with the face like a cow kicked her in it that you pointed out to me you-know-where? I'm willing to bet that she's just mad because Fred isn't interested…and she must be blinder than a bat! No offense; but Fred and George have definitely got it going on – too much and too good for that petty hag…'

' _Girls, hurry up now – lunch is being served!'_ Mrs Petersson called through the door as both girls whooped, red-faced with laughter. _'Ginny, your parents are on their way back!'_

'George calls her _'Fugly'_ …'

'Sounds about right; the old cow,' Julian commented as she pushed down the towel she'd wrapped around herself.

Ginny watched enviously as her best friend put on her bra, fastened it, and then adjusted it so that she was comfortable.

'It's not half the deal it seems like Ginny – just you wait and see,' Julian said diplomatically.

'Easy for you to say – you've had them and hair downstairs for almost a year!'

Julian shrugged her shoulders and then tugged up her underpants after turning away from her best friend.

She understood that Ginny was in a hurry to grow up – but she would always be the youngest in the Weasley household and it was different being the only girl and having six brothers. It was the same for Julian as the only girl in a house dominated by her three brothers and father (or at least that's what her mother allowed the Petersson men to think).

Like Molly Weasley, Silje Petersson ruled the roost of her household. Fortunately for the Petersson's she wasn't quite as volatile as Ms. Weasley and so life was fairly laid back – though she and her husband were sticklers for proper social etiquette when there were guests.

Julian threw on her jeans, t-shirt and favourite pair of sparkly flip-flops.

One last check of herself in the mirror and then she and Ginny set off to join the rest of the house for lunch.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

'Here she is; my Sleeping Beauty finally awakes – afternoon Princess…' Mr Petersson beamed at his daughter while giving her a hug.

' _Dad…. Please! You're embarrassing me!'_ Julian mumbled, looking very awkward indeed.

'Go on George, slide on over there and make some room,' Mr. P said with a conspirital wink.

George coughed as he did so and tried to look as cool as possible to no avail.

' _Oh. My. God!'_ Ginny mouthed silently as she took a seat between Julian's second-eldest brother Rodger and George's twin Fred.

'Cracking party last night; thanks for having me,' said the eldest of the Weasley brothers, Bill who had only just met the Peterssons for the second time.

22 year-old Bill was a Curse-Breaker with Gringott's Bank in Egypt and home for a rare holiday break. Mr. and Mrs. P. had said that of course he could come with the rest of his family.

'You're welcome, any time,' Mr. Petersson replied as he sat a platter of barbecued hamburgers, chicken and sausages on the table. 'Wouldn't have been right – You back at The Burrow with everyone else here and plenty of room…'

There was a mountain of potato salad, cucumbers and tomatoes with a honey mustard dressing and steaming corn on the cob with ice cold lemonade to wash it down with.

'Yish ish vovely' Ron groaned as he grabbed two more drumsticks thought there was still food piled high on his plate.

'You ought to try chewing it first, Ronald,' Ginny hissed.

'Ayamthewit'

'There's another whole platter, Ron; more than enough to go around even with seconds and thirds,' Mrs. Petersson said firmly.

Ron recognised that tone of voice all too well being regularly subjected to it by his own mother. He put the latest pair drumsticks he had reached for down and wisely attacked what was still on his plate.

'So Fred – I hear you have received your Hogwarts letter for the coming year?' Mr P. said doing his best to bail the young man he really liked out of trouble.

Fred took a long drink of his lemonade before answering.

'Yes sir, just the other day. Mum says we'll get our school things week after next; it's always a madhouse to leave it until the day we leave from King's Cross.'

'I can't imagine what it must be like – being magical and going to school to study it,' Julian said thoughtfully. 'So you'll be going this year, eh Ginny?'

Julian missed the look exchanged by her parents, but George didn't. He stayed silent knowing it was the safest and wisest option at the moment.

'Oh – erm – well yeah, I will; Mum and Dad are pretty sure I've had my name down since I was born…just waiting for my letter,' Ginny's voice dropped over the course of the final few words of her answer and she went back to eating.

'Must be strange – being friends with us Muggles,' Julian continued. 'I should consider myself very privileged to know you and to have seen Diagon Alley…guess we won't be seeing much of each other once you're off.'

Too late Julian realised what she said and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Ron's plate went crashing to the floor, George's fork hovered in mid-air piled high with food, Bill and Fred looked at each other clearly in shock, and the rest of the Peterssons were white as newly washed sheets.

' _You…you…_ _ **a Muggle**_ _… you saw Diagon Alley?'_ Ron stammered. _'You ought not to joke like that – if the Ministry of Magic ever heard of anything like that it could be big trouble!'_

' _ **Trouble?'**_ Mr. Petersson asked nervously. 'How so?'

'The only Muggles allowed into Diagon Alley are parents with approval to take their Muggleborn magical children shopping for their Hogwarts things. It has to be arranged through the school – through Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Head,' Bill answered. 'They have to swear an oath to never to talk about it outside of their immediate family.'

'There's never been a Muggle able to see it without help from the Ministry. It's just not possible!' said Fred.

Everyone looked at Julian.

'But you were just joking, just having a laugh weren't you Jools,' said George. 'That was a good one – _she's seen Diagon Alley bwaa haa haa_!'

He roared and then poked Rodger who joined in. The youngest Petersson boy Daniel didn't see that it was particularly funny that Julian could end up in trouble over a joke.

'But I'm not joking!' Julian insisted angrily. _'I saw the entrance to the Leakey Cauldron and told Ginny we might as well go in! Tell them Ginny!'_

' _How?'_ Andrew, the eldest of the Petersson boys demanded in a shaky voice. 'How is it possible for **you** to have seen anything! You only know what they've told you, you LIAR!'

But before Julian could answer there was a flapping sound. Everyone looked up as a large brown barn owl skidded down the table and stopped in front of Julian.

'What… what the hell is that?' Andrew muttered as he stared wild-eyed at it.

'It's an owl – _a Hogwarts owl_. Must be for me – still waiting for my list and whatnot…' Ron said as he took the letter from the owl.

'Erm I'm still waiting for my letter too you know!' Ginny huffed.

Ron apologized to the bird for not having any money for the pouch tied to its leg and offered it a biscuit. The owl hooted and Julian could swear it was very disappointed almost to the point of being offended.

'How about a bit of steak?' she said gently as she slid her plate in front of it. '

The owl looked at her, flapped its wings, and nipped her hand affectionately before tucking into his treat. Julian stroked the bird and the creature rolled his head against her hand like a cat.

'Wow…' George gasped. 'That's… that's….'

' _Weird…!'_ said Fred.

'Pretty awesome if you ask me!' Ginny beamed excitedly.

'So who is the letter for Ronald?' Mr Petersson asked in a detached voice.

' _ **It… it's for Julian,**_ ' Ron spluttered, looking confused just as his parents returned with their children's Quidditch equipment.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

' **What on earth is going on?!'** Mrs Weasley shouted as she and her husband returned to find the Petersson house in uproar.

' _How?! How is this even possible?!_ ' Mrs Petersson cried hysterically.

'Well… she's got to be a Muggleborn – and one with exceptional ability if she's been offered a place at Hogwarts,' Bill explained.

'There's been a mistake!' Mr Petersson hissed. 'She's can't be!'

He was on the verge of letting it slip that Dumbledore had assured them that the orphan they took in was a _"Muggle as Muggle can be"_ when an unknown force stopped him from speaking.

' _Can someone explain what in Merlin's name is going on?!'_ Mr Weasley demanded.

Bill snatched Julian's unopened Hogwarts letter from Ron and handed it to his father.

' _Merlin's Beard!'_ Mr Weasley spluttered in shock as he sank down into the nearest chair.

Mrs Weasley took the seat next to him and peered over his shoulder.

'It's for Julian alright,' she said slowly. 'Well… congratulations my dear; you and Ginny will be starting together it seems.'

' _What?! It's come Mum? It's finally come?!'_ Ginny whooped.

'It has indeed. It was waiting for us when we got back. Your new list has come too Ron,' Mrs Weasley explained as she handed over the last two Hogwarts letters her family had been waiting for.

'THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!' Mrs Petersson shrieked, pointing at Ginny. 'SHE TOOK HER TO THAT PLACE!'

' _ **I beg your pardon?!'**_

'It looks like Ginny and Julian went on a secret adventure… to London. And it included a visit to Diagon Alley,' Bill explained.

'Ginny – I'll be having a word with you young lady when we get home! What were you thinking taking Julian to Diagon Alley?! And all alone! No note! There I was thinking I could trust you girls at home by yourselves so I didn't miss my meeting! You're grounded! You'll stay indoors all next week and don't try your father or I'll make it two!'

'But Mum that's pretty much the rest of summer!' Ginny shrieked. 'It's not fair!'

'Darned right it's not; you gave me and George three when we did it!' Fred said indignantly.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were reeling inside. They'd always wondered if there wasn't just a bit more to the situation with the Peterssons than they were told by Dumbledore.

The Senior Peterssons were always extremely sensitive where their daughter was concerned. It was fair enough, they'd supposed. They didn't want Julian to feel different from their natural children; they didn't want her to ever have to understand that she'd come in the world unloved and unwanted. But Molly and Arthur Weasley had always been of the opinion that telling the truth wouldn't detract from the love that was definitely there and strong in the Petersson household.

So many secrets and lies over the years; not the least of which was the origin of Julian's name. The elder Peterssons had always avoided the issue of why they'd given their daughter the name she carried. Julian wasn't the first girl to have what was traditionally seen as a boy's name; but there had to be a reason for it for Alek and Silje to be so touchy about it, of that Mrs Weasley was certain.

'Never you mind,' Mr. Weasley told Fred. 'Come on everyone – time to go…'

Side-along apparition was difficult at the best of times and there were just too many of them and luggage to deal with so they would have to walk. The sooner they left, the sooner they would be home – and the sooner the Peterssons could get to grips with their new reality, or so he thought. A few flicks of his wand and everyone had their things.

'Would you rather I stay back?' Molly asked Silje quietly as the watched her children saying goodbye to their friends.

'No – I rather think you've done enough!'

'Silje I don't know what your problem is, but it's nothing to do with us! All this fuss about nothing when Julian needs your support! Not everyone who wants to go gets accepted to Hogwarts – you should be very proud!'

Mr. Petersson walked over and it was clear he was far from happy.

'It was we who adopted Julian and cared for her all these years Molly. I think we know what is best for our daughter!'

'Alek what planet are you on? Magic is all around you but do you open your eyes to see it as it is? No – you Muggles give it another name and always find a way to dismiss it. Well you can't just ignore the fact that Julian is a natural-born Witch and she's going to Hogwarts whether you like or not! Don't force Minerva McGonagall to have to come down here and get Julian herself!'

'I think you'd better go now,' Silje said coldly. 'We took her in when even you couldn't have found it in your own heart to make room for one more. We didn't have to adopt her but we did. As far as I can see she's never displayed one iota of magical ability. Not once!'

' _Muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron_ _ **but Julian did**_. _Muggles cannot find their way into Diagon Alley,_ _ **but Julian did**_. With or without Ginny, Julian was going to find her way there and there was nothing you could have done to prevent it,' Mr Weasley said curtly. 'There's only one thing we can be absolutely sure of – the system for acceptance and admittance to Hogwarts is foolproof. _**It doesn't matter what you think or how you feel about it,**_ _**Julian was meant to go and that's all there is to it!**_ '

There was only a momentary distraction as Molly yelled at her youngest sons. _'Come on you lot! You still haven't finished your homework and it's going to get done by next weekend! No one leaves the house until all of it is finished! I won't have the likes of Minerva McGonagall or Severus Snape sending more Howlers about you!_ '

'If you like Julian can come to ours the following weekend and we'll see her off at King's Cross,' Molly continued quietly. 'But you'd be making a big mistake if you do. You'll be missing out on a lot if you distance yourself and you'll hurt Julian, which I know is the last thing that you want to do.'

The Weasleys set off for the 20-minute walk and no one dared say much given Mr and Mrs. Weasley's obvious dark mood.

The Peterssons were left numb with shock and their world turned upside down.


	5. Secrets & Lies

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers and I thank her for allowing fans to stretch our imaginations and creativity.**

 **Summary: All Snape wanted was to put certain matters to rest. The Headmaster convinced him they were. But even the best laid plans can go awry – especially when they concern a young woman who is Voldemort's Daughter. The orig story to The Girl With The Haunted Eyes – EPILOGUE.**

 **Alternate Universe: SS/OC, CD/OC, HP/OC**

 **Dark Drama/Angst/Romance. This story is rated R/M. Language, Situations…etc.**

 **The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY**

 **by NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 005: Secrets & Lies**

The Weasley household was uncharacteristically quiet as their school-age children heeded their mother's bad mood and stayed in their rooms. Sensing that his parents needed time to themselves, Bill offered to decamp to the back garden to do some tidying up for his father while elder Weasleys talked in the kitchen.

But his father requested that he stay.

'I'm beginning to think that there's more to this than what I was told to start with; _a lot more_ ,' Mr Weasley commented quietly.

'This _**is**_ the Wizengamot we're talking about. Deep down we always knew that we were probably asked to befriend them and keep an eye on them for a reason,' said his wife.

' _You what?'_ Bill gasped. _'The Wizengamot? What do they have to do with anything?'_

He looked down at his mug of tea in shock as he listened to his father's accounting of just how it was that their family had become so friendly with the Peterssons in his absence and the exact terms of the arrangement.

'We've needed the extra money and it was too good an opportunity to turn down,' Arthur explained. 'We did as we were asked to do and there's been nothing untoward until now.'

' _An opportunity that suited you down the ground, Dad; how convenient...'_

'But it's not like anything unusual has actually happened that we know of,' Molly explained. 'We had no idea until Julian's letter came that she isn't a Muggle in the strictest sense (though you'd think she'd be headed to a European school instead of Hogwarts since they're Norwegian).'

'Well aside from their home being here since Julian was in diapers and Alek was working for the British government liaising with our lot, Julian's real father must have been British and had a Squib ancestor,' Arthur mused. 'They say she was literally left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Norway with not so much as a note, poor thing.'

'I guess that makes sense,' said Molly. _'….although…'_

'Although what, Dearest?'

'Julian got an owl; that's not the way it's usually done with Muggleborns from what I remember...'

'Muggleborns get a hand-delivered letter; or at least that's what I always heard at school,' Bill commented. 'It's usually Professor McGonagall who does it now as Deputy Head.'

'Hmmph… well she's completely oblivious about this Wizengamot business of Dumbledore's as far as we know and we're bound to not discuss it outside ourselves and the Peterssons,' said Molly. 'At any rate Julian has got to send her owl and get her school things and get herself on the Hogwarts Express! Y _ou would have thought that Dumbledore would have turned then!_ 'Nothing about this makes any blimmin' sense! What on earth are they playing at?!'

'Merlin only knows. Personally I think you're better off keeping well out of it,' Bill advised. 'Julian's already been to the Alley off her own back and she knows everything she needs to get herself to Hogwarts. Let her parents sort out the details.'

'I suppose you're right,' Arthur sighed. 'It's enough to keep my head above water without poking my nose deeper into this sorry affair.'

'Julian's seen the Owl Post Centre so that's her reply sorted I suppose,' said Molly. 'But there's the shopping for her lists; she doesn't have a Gringotts account and needs an adult to open one for her and to handle the first currency exchange. Alek and Silje have got to take the lead and do the right thing by her and I'd be willing to bet what little we have that won't happen! You saw what they were like!'

There was an uneasy silence as each of the adults wrestled with their own conflicted thoughts.

'Leave it to me Mum,' Bill said firmly. 'I'll sort it all out. You all were bound by Dumbledore but technically I wasn't. He obviously knows a lot that we don't and could just be testing them and you for some reason. This is the Wizengamot, after all.'

' _But Bill…!'_

'No 'buts'; this way, Julian will get the help she needs and you stay out of trouble. You do what you need to about that lot upstairs even if you accidentally let loose with a few memory suppression charms. If push comes to shove you can still honestly say that you've stuck to your end of the bargain.'

' _I wish I'd never agreed to this,'_ Arthur sighed resentfully. 'It's just a bit too much that after all this time it turns out that the Muggle Liaison I was recruited to keep an eye on has a daughter who turns out to be one of us. That can't be an innocent coincidence.'

 **xxxOOOxxx**

Mr and Mrs Petersson had never wanted to believe that Julian just might actually be a magical child.

 _An orphan yes, but magical – no._

Molly and Arthur Weasley had them bang to rights; there were a lot of secrets and an awful lot of outright lies, not that they really knew exactly what or just how much.

At any rate it was too late to backtrack.

'Dumbledore is too powerful,' Alek said quietly to his wife after they had sent their children to their rooms. 'It would be a fatal mistake to try and cross him.'

'Isn't that pretty much what we've done all this time by pretending she's as ordinary as ordinary can be?'

'Julian has been better off out of the conflicts of that world but you see what she's like – the way she is drawn to it. It's very different to us.'

'She wouldn't know anything about any of it if it wasn't for those damned Weasleys!'

' _And Dumbledore was the one who brought us all together,'_ Alek hissed as he poured himself a double shot of scotch. He knocked it back in one swallow, making a face when he was done.

'You know you can't stand alcohol,' his wife chided him. 'I don't even know why you bother to keep the stuff around, forget your mates.'

He said nothing, but Silje could tell he was thinking.

He was trying to think of a way around this, he had to be.

'We will talk to Julian…' he said slowly. 'We will talk to her about her magic and leave it to me to answer her questions.'

'Alek for God's sake!'

'We will go with the most convenient excuse for the moment – the one that Arthur so graciously provided us with in his shameful fit of temper…shameful, but extremely useful,' he replied before telling his wife exactly what they would say to their daughter.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

Julian sat in her father's study, surrounded by books from floor to ceiling. It was rare that anyone was allowed in, and when any of the Petersson children were it usually was to be punished for something they'd done that was out of order. Now was no exception and despite the little pep talk this was probably supposed to be, she couldn't help feeling that nothing about it was right.

'As you know, we took you into our home when you were just under a year old,' Mrs Petersson began just as she and her husband had rehearsed. 'All we ever wanted was for you to have a good home, a loving home – a proper family. We never saw you any differently than the boys. You've never been different in any way – other than the usual sorts of things one comes to expect from girls.'

'But I'm magical… that's what the Weasleys pretty much said,' Julian said. 'And I guess I am since I got a Hogwarts letter.'

'An incredible coincidence,' Mr Petersson answered quickly. 'As far as we knew you were just an ordinary girl born into an unfortunate situation; nothing out of the ordinary.'

'Bill said I had to be what they call a Muggleborn… but we're Norwegian – and I was born there… in Tromsø…'

' _Well… yes… but… uh… I suppose that your real father must have been British,'_ her father stammered. 'You were left on their doorstep without so much as a note, and as you know because of your colour their thinking was that you were the product of a long-distance relationship or a holiday romance where neither parent was capable of taking care of you as good, responsible parents ought.'

He gave his wife a sharp look and continued with the latest web of secrets they were twisting into more lies.

'Like how granddad married grandma after she got pregnant?'

'Like that – yes…'

'We wanted another child and thought why not do what we could to bring happiness and peace into a disadvantaged child's life?' her mother simpered.

'Disadvantaged? You mean I was poor?'

'Erm, what your mother means is that you were not born with the advantages that we have given you. You wouldn't have had a loving family, comfortable home, the best schools, the good life you have. You can never say that we didn't do very well by you after taking you in out of the kindness of our hearts!'

'Yes, Daddy.'

'It's like the remarks people make when they see your skin colour and compare it to ours,' her mother sighed. 'It didn't matter to us that your background was different. But you know what people are like. As we understand it there isn't racial prejudice in the Wizarding world as such, but there are other kinds.'

'Like all that business about bloodlines and whatnot?' Julian asked, sniffing. 'They do seem to have a lot of names to call people that aren't so nice.'

'I'm afraid so,' her father answered. 'No matter what anyone from that world tries to tell you, the wizarding world has had an awful lot of problems and still does. I told you they've had the most horrendous magical wars and the like. What makes them worse is what wizards and witches can do with their powers and what they know. Understand?'

Julian shook her head 'yes'.

' _You never showed any signs of magic to us which is why we enrolled you in a proper school, rather than home-schooling you like wizards tend to do with their children_ ,' he continued. 'We hadn't mentioned it but we'd decided to allow you to go live with grandma and attend Lycée Français Charles De Gaulle de Londres like you wanted since Ginny was going away to school – well obviously you can forget about all that now. And you can forget two years in France for senior studies too.'

'… _but I really want to go to the Lycée!_ '

'When you disappeared with Ginny without telling a single soul where you were going – I guess that's when it happened,' Mr Petersson snapped. 'Muggles can't see the Leaky Cauldron _**but you did**_ **.** Muggles cannot find their way into Diagon Alley, _**but you did**_. By disobeying us and going off by yourself up to London you confirmed to that system thing the school has that you are magical. I am not sure of the details – but that is what sealed your fate. _You have to go to Hogwarts whether you want to or not and it's there you have to stay whether you like it or not!_ '

'All because I listened to Ginny?!'

' _All because_ _ **you**_ _listened to Ginny,'_ Mrs Peterson answered coldly.

'Perhaps next time we tell you that you can't or shouldn't do something you will listen,' Mr Petersson said firmly. 'I'll contact the Lycée to let them know that we must withdraw your acceptance for next year, of course without telling the truth about why we have to after all this bother with their entrance exams and interviews.'

' _I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!'_ Julian sobbed.

'No sense in crying over what can't be changed. And you'll keep our little discussion between ourselves. Our personal business must not to be discussed outside the family.' Her mother ordered.

If there ever was any proof Julian wasn't a blood child of hers, this chat was it. Her boys never took it for granted that their parents always told the truth. There was nothing but endless questions from them about anything and everything. But Julian, she always accepted whatever she was told; always moved in the direction she was steered. Not her sons. There wasn't one in the litter who was as malleable or gullible like their adopted daughter was.

Her sons wouldn't have swallowed the lies that Julian had been fed over the years about the magic that had steadily been asserting itself.

' _Yes, Mummy. I'm sorry – I didn't know!'_

' _You've made your bed, now you'll have to lie in it. Don't feel sorry for yourself – you wanted to know all about that wizarding world and Hogwarts and now you will.'_

For all that had been said there were a lot of unasked and unaddressed questions.

And even if Julian had thought to ask, they most certainly were not going to tell her anything useful.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

The following week was tense in the Petersson household and Julian was grateful for the extra music and dance lessons her mother had insisted she take. Anything and everything was a good excuse to get away from the strained atmosphere at home. Her brothers hated their lessons and came up with a myriad of excuses to not be bothered every time. The following Saturday was no exception, but to Julian's surprise her mother gave in and decided Julian could go to London alone.

' _By myself?!'_ Julian asked, staring in disbelief. _'But it's the big fundraiser recital!'_

'You managed to get yourself and Ginny there and back with no problem and even Molly Weasley was none the wiser. Plenty of the others have travelled on their own for a long time and have further to go than you do,' Mrs. Petersson replied irritably before leaving the room. 'Anyway, your grandmother will be there…'

Julian started to say something but was silenced by a look from her father.

'I'll just walk to the train station then?' she asked incredulously as he returned his attention to the latest footy results.

'Good idea,' her father replied, without even glancing up from his paper. 'The exercise will do you good.'

Despite what they had said, it was clear to Julian that her relationship with her parents was damaged beyond repair, and it had everything to do with her being a Witch and going to Hogwarts.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

Julian arrived at Charing Cross station and made her way to the Éire Arts Centre a short walk away. Every time she even so much as walked by the place she was reminded of her first day. It wasn't every day that someone who didn't look _"obviously Irish"_ took step-dancing and ceili classes.

She found out who her friends wouldn't be the very first time she set foot in class.

It wasn't her fault her maternal grandmother was Irish and still saw herself as the dance champion she no longer was. Victoria Ó Dubhghaill Kristiansen had pushed all of her children and grandchildren in directions none of them would have likely gone on their own because of her own unrealised ambitions, not least of which was her youngest child Silje. Grandma had had the world at her feet, to hear her tell it, before she met the Norwegian she'd been compelled to marry.

All her dreams went up in smoke thanks to one careless night of passion.

In those days it just wasn't the done thing to get knocked up; girls and young women were sent away for a lot less so of course being an unwed mother was not going to be tolerated. Victoria had supposed that she had to be grateful that Torbjørn Kristiansen was so madly in love and determined to do right by her that he didn't hesitate to spirit her off to Norway.

It was certainly preferable to becoming an inmate at one of the many institutions run by the Catholic Church in Ireland.

Julian got the message loud and clear though: had it not been for her recklessness in falling pregnant, her grandmother could have had a very different life instead of being trapped by her husband and their children in a life she really didn't want in a foreign country she hadn't really wanted to live in.

Grandma was finally set free the day her husband died, but the bloom of her youth was gone. Being more than comfortable financially went some way to make up for her losses. She was finally able to move to London and buy herself a large gated house in Cambridge Place near Kensington Palace like she'd always wanted.

From what her grandmother said, the Peterssons had been in a similar situation despite the act they put on for people who didn't know better. Julian had often wondered why her parents had bothered to adopt another child. She was supposed to have been the bandage that healed their problems, yet it often felt like she had created new ones.

Julian ignored the heaving throng mobbing the auditorium and pushed her way through with muttered " _excuse me_ "s.

She took no notice of her grandmother watching with a heavy heart as her favourite grandchild made her way backstage.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

The staging of this recital was very important for Julian; it was the first time she'd been given lead roles. She'd languished in the supporting troupe of the Lower Form until a new teacher started early that year. After three long years of trying, she was finally getting a chance to show what she could really do. She had one ceili set with three other girls and then a proper hardcore Irish step dance leading six of the lads.

Julian took her time taming her curls even more than usual and applying just enough make-up. She stepped back from the full-length mirror in the dressing room and looked at herself from several angles. She was dressed in a traditional ceili costume for the first number. None of the other girls liked wearing white and gold; they always wanted the flashier coloured dresses. But Julian didn't mind; with her warm tawny skin tone white and gold was a serious advantage and she was happy to take whatever advantage she could get over the others.

' _Oi – Petersson!_ Somebody's brought you this,' Angie McBride called out as she barged in.

"Must be a mistake.'

'Nope – has your name on it.'

The other girl slung her the box and then stood expectantly

Julian sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get a moment's piece until she opened it. She took her own sweet time though. Angie was up and down with her; when they were by themselves she was alright, but when some of the others were around she could be a total jackass.

The young woman turned the rather large box this way and that, admiring the gorgeous cobalt blue and silver of its wrapping and it's pretty gold and silver bows.

'Going to open it then?' Angie asked as she hopped up and down on one foot.

Julian didn't say anything and began to carefully undo the bows and wrapping. A large white box was revealed with a floral motif.

"Ooooooo – go on hurry up! Let's see what you got? My parents are taking me to Hamley's afterwards – I can get whatever I want!'

Julian rolled her eyes as she opened the lid.

Angie McBride was a spoiled little cow. Her parents took her shopping for toys because they didn't have any choice; it was the only way she'd go to the one dance class she had compared to the several that the rest of the students in their form took.

'Oh!' Julian exclaimed as she carefully removed the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen.

"Gerberas? Not too bad when you're on the cheap – my sister wanted those in her wedding bouquet and mother had the most almighty strop over it. So she got orchids… really expensive rare ones.'

'Gerberas are my favourite flowers and this is gorgeous,' Julian said firmly.

'Hey – what's that there?'

Julian quirked an eyebrow at her and then looked back down in the tissue paper the bouquet had lain on.

There was a small red velvet box with gold letters _J_ and _P_ on it.

She carefully put the bouquet on the dressing table and picked up the box. Again she took her time, taking great care to antagonise Angie as much as possible.

Angie McBride didn't like to wait for anything and Julian had snarked more than once that she would be in a rush for her own funeral.

' _Awwww come on!'_ the other girl wailed.

Julian smirked as she opened the box.

'Woa! Very nice! I thought your parents didn't like that sort of thing?'

'They don't,' Julian replied casually as she admired a brooch of jewelled posies, much like the bouquet lying on the dressing table.

'You lucky bitch! So what gives then?'

'MCBRIDE! ON STAGE NOW!' came a shout through the door.

' _Damnmit!'_

There was a volley of swearing as the other girl left.

Julian sighed with relief that she was finally alone. As she sat and admired her presents, she couldn't help but smile. At least there was _something_ about this day to be happy about.

" _God Bless Grandma,"_ she thought as she pinned the brooch to her dress.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

As soon as the recital began it seemed that it had ended too soon.

Julian could be certain of one thing – she'd definitely made a believer out of some in that audience. Irish dancing wasn't just for _"the real Irish"_ and she proved it to herself as much as any of them.

If only she'd been able to prove it to her adoptive family.

 **xxxOOOxxx**

'Are you sure you don't want to go back to the party?' Grandma asked as she and Julian watched TV after dinner.

'They don't really want me there and I don't have anything else to prove. They'll probably raise more money without me around anyway.'

'Fair enough I suppose. You did a smashing job though and I am very proud of you for working so hard and showing them what's what.'

'Oh I showed them alright,' Julian commented sarcastically. 'And while I was showing them up they were all wondering where my own family was. It was embarrassing!'

'It's a bloody disgrace it is, them not coming out to support you! I never thought a child of mine could be so spiteful!'

There was an uneasy silence between them which Grandma broke by addressing the proverbial elephant in the room.

'So you have something to tell me, I understand,' she said. 'Your mother was very vague on the phone.'

Julian pulled her Hogwarts letter out of her backpack and handed it over.

Grandma looked at it curiously before reading it aloud.

…

* * *

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Julian Petersson,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September and the Hogwarts Express departs Kings Cross, London Platform 9 ¾ at 9am precisely. We await your owl no later than 15_ _th_ _August._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

…

She looked at the school's shopping list that was enclosed, muttering in disbelief at its contents. There was another moment of uneasy silence before she found the words to speak after Julian explained what it meant.

'Well isn't this something! How do you feel about it?' Grandma asked hesitantly. 'You don't look too excited find out that you're a magical person and get to go to this school.'

'Mr and Mrs Petersson are mad at me and so are their biological children.'

'Oh? So it's like that now, is it?'

'As far as I can tell from their side; yeah… I didn't ask for this to happen but they've all had the hump ever since that letter came.'

'All things considered it is _quite_ a coincidence considering your father's job,' Grandma sighed.

'I guess you must think there's something wrong with me too then.'

'Well it was one thing overhearing your parents talk about these things – it's quite another to be faced with the reality. But it just makes my favourite grandchild all the more special. You're the only one of the lot who's ever been happy to take on the family traditions because you knew what it meant to me. You're more of an _Ó Dubhghaill_ than any of them; I'm getting old and the last thing I want is for everything my people held dear to die with me. You're the only one who gives me any comfort about that.'

' _Oh Grandma!_ You have a long way to go before that happens! Anyway – everybody knows you're too stubborn to go until you're one hundred percent ready to!'

Grandma laughed and gathered her granddaughter into a hug.

'How I've missed having you curled up beside me watching the telly,' she sighed. 'I was really looking forward to having you go to school here now that your parents finally gave in, but it just wasn't meant to be.'

' _I'm sorry Grandma, really I am,'_ Julian sobbed as she hugged her grandmother tight.

'There's no point in fretting about it, eh? I'll make the most our time together when I get to see you. You might be one of those magical people, but you're still my girl.'

* * *

 _Note: Grandma's house_

 _Christiesrealestate eng/sales/detail/ 170-l-78335-f1705191440700029/cambridge-place-kensington-london-w8-kensington-london-lv_


End file.
